


WHAT COMES AFTER WORK IS PLEASURE!!

by watashiwaasfi



Category: GinHiji - Fandom, Gintama
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwaasfi/pseuds/watashiwaasfi
Summary: An awkward chance encounter leads to much more.





	WHAT COMES AFTER WORK IS PLEASURE!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tottering_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tottering_fool/gifts).



> Dedicated to my best friend and soulmate . Our leisure story session lead to this fiction. Our fandom have no bounds when it comes to GinHiji. Finally I put some energy and could pen this down. Hope you all will like it. AND IT IS MY FIRST UPLOAD AS WELL. BE GENTLE!

The day is as busy as always around Kabuki district, and Sakata Gintoki is hard at work  
hammering the roof over the dingy liquor store. The heat is scorching and he knew well  
whose fault it was to work in such a hot day, that too for free. Last night, Kagura went  
on a rampage and this is the way they have to pay the price. He promised Kagura to  
treat her some beef with the money he obtain on his last job, ofcourse he forgot and  
drank through it when Kagura entered the shop with her darkened aura and the rest is  
just a blurry dream to Gintoki. The next thing is the shop owner demanding a damage  
payback and both Sinpachi and Kagura ditching him to work all on his own.  
Sinpachi could show some compassion and be with him but the last thing he said was,  
"Gin san, you dug your own grave and I have to go to Otsu-chan's concert today."  
 _Tsk Sinpachi and his virgin dreams. Not even ashamed of so desperately going after an_  
idol, thought Gintoki. But well Sinpachi had his priorities set and Otsu-chan is more  
important than his life.

Kagura being Kagura left Gintoki to stay with Otae as she cursed  
Gintoki for starving a girl growing up and to think of his mistakes while being alone.  
I need to teach these damn kids some lesson, when I am done. Who they think raised  
them for so long, huh. Gintoki got back to work with a heavy head. And slowly the day  
too is starting to end with his work.  
By the beginning of night life at Kabuki, Gintoki's job is done and he is ready to get  
some rest after his tiring day.  
"Oi oji san, your roof's done, don't disturb me again!" Gintoki called out to the shop  
owner, who was a small bald middle aged man.  
"Ma ma Gin san you did a good job, why don't you come inside and eat something."  
the bald man came out and gazed towards the job Gintoki did. The prospect of some  
free food was luring to the perm head boy and thus without further ado he entered the  
liquor shop following the owner. A table was laid for him where the owner's wife, a  
short woman with a pleasant smile served him rice and fish. It seems a good ending to  
a bad day. He digs into his food without any delay. With his dinner finished the owner  
sat with him and both men were drinking now, the the lady giving pleasant smile by the  
counter. With passing time and the blabbering of the owner about some debt collectors  
and other matters Gintoki's heart seems to feel a little heavy. It is so unlikely for him to  
feel this way but maybe the liquor or maybe the idea of going to an empty room is  
kinda burdening him tonight. Even though living with Kagura is loud and tiresome yet  
the little girl is now family to him and the empty room just brings back sad pasts into  
the present, which Gintoki hates. But he had to go home early, he don't want to over  
drink and barf. This night he just wants to go somewhere and be with someone. But  
times like this made Gintoki realise how empty his life is even surrounded with people.  
Its too much. He needs to sleep this through. Maybe he had too much sake which got  
into his head. And with it he took his leave from the couple and made his way outside  
the shop.

 

The night sky surrounds the Kabuki district. The streets are buzzing with activities. The  
night life of kabuki chou is like a festival and every street and every corner is filled with  
merriment. But on nights like this shady business escalate which is why the  
Shinsengumi patrol is a daily activity as well. Around the corner of the liquor shop the  
Shinsengumi car stopped and three figure came out, the demon vice commander  
Hijikata Toushiro, Captain Okita Sougo and Yamazaki. The area around the liquor shop  
is their base tonight. They need to be on alert even though there seems to be no  
immediate danger yet it’s better to be ready.  
"Well Sougo keep a keen eye, don't go astray." Hijikata said pointedly towards him. Well  
Hijikata knows Sougo is all strong and young but the lack of duty is just not acceptable  
for the demon vice commander. "Yamazaki, you too" he glared towards the poor soul  
who could only nod in return before getting out of sight.  
"Well Hijikata san, I am going to find a nice spot to go and take a nap, you be alert."  
Sougo cooly stated before departing.  
"I just told you to not go astray, you damn brat! Oi Sougo..Sougo...Sougo" Hijikata's  
shouts were completely ignored.  
With both of them gone Hijikata took to the area around the liquor shop to inspect. He  
is about to leave for his round when he sees a familiar figure approaching towards him.  
The dead fish eyes, the extremely white perm and the white and blue kimono just  
made it all clear who the figure was. This person is one of the extremely irritating figure  
for Hijikata yet the sight of him throws butterflies around in his stomach. This  
unwanted confusion of feelings makes Hijikata even more angry and irritated which  
just makes him avoid this person. But as Gintoki reached near Hijikata he didn't even  
seem to notice him and just went past him. This is unlikely on Gintoki's part and as he  
passes Hijikata, the aura of Gintoki left Hijikata with an uneasy feeling as if something is  
not right.  
"Oi Yorozuya, isn't it too early for you to be drunk." he yelled at Gintoki.  
Gintoki glances back at him with his dead fish eyes which look even more dead than  
usual.  
Gintoki didn't even noticed the demon's presence. The Shinsengumi officer was looking  
at him with eyes he never felt before. It’s not of despair or suspicion but rather  
inquisition and this made Gintoki weak in his knees. What is wrong with him, he  
thought! Why this man always leaves such an impression on him. Even though the  
demon vice commander is an irritating tight ass yet deep down Gintoki always feels  
some weak spot for him which irritates Gintoki. And now it’s this same person who has  
found him at his most vulnerable state.  
"Why? Is that a crime now, you tax robbers." Gintoki answered dryly. Hijikata could feel  
his nerve throbbing on his forehead.  
"Tsk! Who are you calling tax robbers?" Hijikata replied, which made Gintoki give him a  
faded smile but this time he didn't reply back. This kind of behavior is absurd as Gintoki  
always replies. It’s how all their conversations are suppose to go. But what happened  
today. "Oi, Yorozuya don't puke and fall in a gutter." Hijikata pushed again. The answer  
seems the same and he gets no reply. It’s unlike Gintoki. This silence is making Hijikata  
nervous. He knew something is wrong but he can't ask, its definitely not his way and  
even if he did, Gintoki is unlikely to say anything. Their history pretty much sums that  
up. This situation was becoming more unlikely when Hijikata didn't even realise that he  
was giving Gintoki an intense look. The look seems to pierce through Gintoki. He wants  
to end this feeling, this confusing feeling, "Well Ogushi kun will find a way to save me  
then." Gintoki replied without any expression on his face. It’s like today is just not his  
day. Even though he wants to retort and have an argument yet he doesn't want to start  
anything today, not with the weak confusing lonely feeling he is having.  
The demon vice commander didn't stop staring at him and without a word he took  
Gintoki's hand and pulled him towards his car. "Oi, oi Ogushi kun what are you doing?"  
Gintoki asked but to no avail as Hijikata didn't reply, pushed Gintoki inside his car and  
drove off.  
"Oi Ogushi kun, are you kidnapping me? Where are you taking me?" Gintoki asked  
again.  
"To your place." is all Hijikata said. Now on another day Gintoki would have never got in  
a car with the Shinsengumi but today he couldn't refuse. The very existence of Hijikata  
near him is making him feel warm. Even though it’s confusing yet it’s reassuring and  
therefore he didn't say anything, laid back on his seat and drove with the demon vice  
commander Hijikata Toushiro.  
The drive is soothing. The night sky surrounding the vehicle with all the bustling  
activities around is making Gintoki a little less lonely. And the presence of someone  
near him is even more warming. Yet the presence is not of an acquaintance or friend  
yet his mere existence now is making everything so soothing. Gintoki with his thoughts  
didn't even realised when he reached home.  
"Oi Yorozuya, get off." Hijikata's voice made him come back to this world and with a  
little blush around his cheeks for his weird thoughts. Gintoki got off and turned to say a  
thankyou when he saw Hijikata coming out of the car as well. Gintoki is a little  
surprised yet he didn't say anything until he reached his door, when it got really  
embarrassing, till where did this man thinks of following him.  
"Oi Ogushi kun, I can go in by myself now, are you going to follow me to the toilet as  
well." Gintoki said harshly.  
But Hijikata didn't say a word but the blush around his cheeks and the harsh retort  
making him nervous is clearly visible to Gintoki. What is the demon vice commander  
even thinking?  
Hijikata didn't want to follow him to his house. Of course he didn't even want to drive  
Gintoki. But the despair he saw on Gintoki's face earlier made him think that maybe he  
drank a little too much, it’s his duty to give him a ride but the drive made it even more  
clear that there is something not right with this stupid perm head today. Each day he  
meets Gintoki his confuse feelings erupt and make him fight and leave but today its  
making Hijikata come close to him and even urging him not to leave Gintoki alone.  
What is this absurd feeling yet it feels warm and good.  
"Oi Ogushi kun!" Gintoki's voice brought back Hijikata and he realised that he had been  
staring at Gintoki which is making the perm head blush a little.  
"Who are you calling Ogushi kun? And don't ask stupid questions, don't you want to be  
with someone today?" after blurting out his feelings, Hijikata couldn't stand in front of  
Gintoki. He didn't realise he was going to act so rashly today. And the surprised eyes of  
Gintoki is making him even more uncomfortable. What did he think? Stupid! He must  
leave before it gets too late or weird. And thus Hijikata turned to leave when he felt a  
hand around his shoulder which made him stop.  
"Stay." is all Hijikata heard and it was all Gintoki could mutter.  
They both are inside the house sitting opposite each other on the sofa. What was even  
going on? They couldn't figure it out. Everything seems to go slowly and they could  
even hear the clock ticking with all the silence. Suddenly Gintoki breaks the silence and  
said, "Let's drink Ogushi kun."  
Hijikata looked towards him and frowned. "How much more do you wanna drink, you  
idiot?"  
Gintoki just couldn't do anything more. It’s getting hard to get rid of the awkwardness  
and if they do nothing, it will only make it worse. Every running second is making  
Gintoki realise the vulnerability he just showed Hijikata and its making him dizzy in the  
head. His already confused state of mind and the presence of the person who is the  
reason for such confusion is only making the situation worse for Gintoki.  
"Let's drink!" Hijikata suddenly proposed with unnecessary enthusiasm. Gintoki is  
surprised with the change of mind but didn't say anything and went to find any liquor  
he could get. He came out with two glasses and a box of strawberry milk.  
"Ahahah, I almost forgot, I don't keep sake in the house. So it’s the only drink left."  
Gintoki blurted out without making any eye contact. He did suggest drinking but he  
forgot that he doesn't bring liquor home because of two kids living with him. It’s only  
making the situation more embarrassing.  
Hijikata on any other day would never drink such sweet stuff but today he had to do  
something or else the awkwardness will kill him. The way the empty apartment and the  
silence is surrounding him and leaving his stomach full of butterflies and its only a  
matter of time before he is dead or taking Gintoki right there, confuse feelings be  
damned.The very thought is making Hijikata even more anxious and so it doesn't  
matter if its strawberry milk or anything.  
Gintoki poured the pink substance into the glass and passed it to Hijikata. Hijikata just  
gulped the whole thing in one go. Gintoki just stared right towards him without any  
word and poured another glass. And again Hijikata drank all of it in one gulp.  
"Ma ma Ogushi kun, I only have one of these, you need to slow down a bit." Gintoki's  
smirked and it made Hijikata even more needy. Why is this drunk perm head looking so  
sexy out of the blue. How suddenly it’s him whose thoughts are getting so perverted.  
The very thought of his lips on his is making him go crazy. The demon vice commander  
who is feared by the whole city is sweating like a scardy cat. Hijikata is sure to loose in  
this condition. But he can't just leave Gintoki since he was the one who proposed to  
stay. But if he stays he is sure to loose it.  
Gintoki was amazed at the way Hijikata gulped the whole liquid. It’s Hijikata. Isn't he the  
one who hated sweet stuff. But the way the demon vice commander was acting making  
Gintoki go all fluffy inside. Gintoki even found the way Hijikata's eyebrows scrunched  
together when he frowned to be cute. What was he thinking! Gintoki is all out of  
options or reasons to feel the way he was feeling. All he knew is that man sitting across  
him is driving him crazy. Either he needs to drive him away or take him right there.  
"I think I should go." said Hijikata suddenly rising from his seat. Gintoki couldn't make  
out what was happening. But he didn't want Hijikata to leave but he had no excuse to  
stop him either. Hijikata stood up and walked towards the door with Gintoki following  
him right behind. The close proximity is driving both of them insane. Their skin is hot  
and they were blushing profusely. Their hands touched and they contact made chills  
down their bones. What is this perverted feeling towards each other!? It’s just not right  
but yet it feels so right and the next thing they know is both their lips on one another.  
The kiss intensify with more passion and Hijikata was pushed back towards the wall.  
Gintoki pulled Hijikata's jacket off and touched his skin which is enough for Hijikata to  
pull Gintoki closer and put his hand around his neck. Their tongue swirl inside each  
others mouth and they break the kiss when they are almost out of breath. They looked  
at each other one last time with awe as to understand what was going on, but they  
knew they were not going to get any answer and neither are they going to stop that  
night.***

**Author's Note:**

> They do did what we all thinking. I actually would love to watch them in an anime. But I know its not possible so had to use my imagination only.


End file.
